All We Are Together
by cawp1099
Summary: Jamie Reyant moves to Beacon Hills both unexpectedly and unwillingly. She wants more then anything to return to her large city life. Until she stumbles upon the dreamly Dylan O'Brien. She gets pulled into their crazy life full of supernatural creatures, when they notice Jamie is just as powerful as the them. Maybe even more. Although, Jamie has no idea of her powers or family orgin
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie Reyant's POV:**

"It's not the same..." I paused and looked up to Graham.

"It's gonna have to do." Graham dropped the remains of our bags in the entry way.

I remained silent, slowly looking around. I had never been to this house before, but surely our father had it fully furnished. He had sent us here while he was away in Afghanistan.

"Look, dad just wants us to be happy, Jamie."

"Then he never should of joined the army." I say bitterly while I pick up my purple duffle bag, running up the staircase that was connected too the kitchen. I quickly found a room that was obviously made for a teenage girl. He must of sent in a hoe designer. On the other hand, he did leave me the master bedroom.

I spin in circles, looking at the huge room. The room simply looked like a Tumblr room. Dropping my duffle bag in the computer desk chair, I decide I should get too know the town I'd be stuck in.

"Graham!" I yell for my brother as I walk around the large house.

"Downstairs!" I barely hear. I take off too the basement, taken back by what I find.

"It's beautiful.." I pause, spinning in circles again.

Graham's low chuckle fills the air. "Your the only person I know who would think that!"

"Dad got us our own personal gym.. and it takes up the whole basement!" I laugh, fully in love with even the idea. It was full of equipment, training videos, protein shake, all that fun stuff!

"Us? More like dad made you a gym and me too fix it! What'd you need?"

"Well, dad's making me live in a hell hole of a town so I figured... I'd go look around?"

With that, I was on my way to town. I walk there, seeing as it was only a few blocks and I'd been in the car most of the day. I approach a small coffee shop, deciding to pop in.

"Hello, how many I.. new too town?" A tall man smiles at me. He has sharp facial features with curly hair.

I return the smile. "Yeah! I'm Jamie." I hold my hand out for him too shake, which he does.

"Daniel Sharman. What can I get for you?"

"Cappuccino, please!"

I was walking out of the parking lot, when someone ran into me making me spill and fall on my face.

"Damn it." I mumble, looking up as a pair of chocolate brown eyes stare back at me, full of apology.

"I am so sorry! Like, I can't believe how clumsy I am. Oh, my. I'm sorry! I ruined your jacket," The man seemed to stutter on and on. My eyes were still locked on him and I had almost completely forgot what had happened.

"Oh, um.. I accept your apology! Accidents happen." I tried to wipe off my jacket, as the man holds out his hand to help me off the ground.

"Well thank you!" He smiled, which made me smile back like an idiot but something about him made it as if I couldn't help it. "Are you new to the area?"

"How does everyone know that?" I laughed, seeing his white smile again.

"It's a small town." His laugh as too die for. "I'm Dylan, Dylan O'Brien." He holds out his hand for me to shake, which of course I did. As I touch his hand, a tingle ran through me and I try to hide a confused look.

"Jamie Reyant."

He smiles at me, returns his glance to the jacket, before saying "Let me buy you a new coffee and I'll drive you home".

"I really don't live far,"

"I insist!" As we climbed into his blue Jeep, we're full of small talk and laughter. "Where too?"

I gave him an address and his head whipped my way. I almost looked like he could have gotten whip-lash. "What?" I laugh, seeing his mouth hit the floor.

"Well off we go, neighbor." Dylan's smile shined as he returned his eyes to the road.

Instead of pulling into my driveway, Dylan pulls into his which as he said was right next door. I didn't think there was a second with Dylan that I hadn't been smiling.

"Thank you so much for the ride and coffee!"

"Thank you for the laughs and.." A black mustang speeds into the driveway and Dylan's full attention was gone. "I.. um... I'll see you tonight!"

"What?" I yell at him as he rushes towards the mustang.

"We invited the new neighbors, A.K.A your family over for dinner!" He yells back before, running the rest of the way too the car.

I sigh, looking at my designer jacket that was now ruined and slowly made the way to my front door. I climb up my front steps, as the go back through the events with Dylan. A huge smile rises on my face and I turn around too see Dylan and the man in the mustang harshly arguing back and forwarth. Finally Dylan climbs in the car and they rush off. Curious, I return too the house.

"I'm home!" I yell to Graham before sitting in the living room.

"Hey! Jamie, be prepare for dinner at five with the neighbors!" He yelled back and I couldn't help but to smile. I had about two hours to get ready.

Graham and I make our way too Dylan's house. As we knock on the door, I hear footprints rushing too the door. An old man opens the door, who I assume is Dylan's dad.

"You guys must be Graham and Jamie Reyant!" He smiles and leads us to a dining room. "This is my daughter Sally".

"Hey!" Her smile was much like Dylan's but otherwise they looked nothing alike. "Excuse me for a minute".

I studied her as she walked to the kitchen, making a phone call. I waited for Dylan to walk down the stairs or make a grand entrance but it didn't seem to be coming anytime soon.

"Goddamnit." Sally mumbled and walked back with a bowl of salad in her hands. "Sorry! My little brother seems to be running late." She smiles at me then Graham and he father come rushing in behind her.

"Sal, where's Dyl?" He sets another thing of food down and take a place at the head of the table.

"He didn't answer his phone.." They both got quiet.

"So how old are you guys?" Graham smiled at Sally.

"Dylan is 19 and I'm 22" I smile, noticing Dylan and I are the same age.

"You guys make me feel old." Their dad, Tom laughs.

"You are old, dad!" The room erupted in laughter.

Graham and I had just helped them clean up and I was giving Sally and Tom a hug goodbye as Dylan rushes through the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" His eyes immediately fall in mine. I give a disappointed glance at him.

I push past him, making my way home, letting Sally and Tom deal with him for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamie Reyant's POV:**

As soon as I got home from the O'Brien's, I headed straight too my new room. I immediately fell back onto my mattress, surrounded in the warmth and softness of it all. I began to drift off.

I jumped at the sudden tap on my window. I listened a few more times, hoping it'd go away. Finally sitting up, I look through the window to see the view is straight into Dylan's room. I sigh, standing up I walked to the window. Dylan makes a motion for me to open it. I do as he says and began to talk before he came.

"What the hell do you want from me? To lead me on with your charm and coffee, then just push me down.." I started, as expected Dylan interrupted.

"Just hear me out!" Dylan pleaded.

"I don't want too!" I began yelling. "I just..".

We were both yelling now, trying to yell over the other. I sighed, giving up.

"..because I like you!" Dylan continued to yell once I stopped. He realized what he said and rubs his neck. "I mean.. um... not like.."

All I could do was stare at his flushed cheeks and dark eyes. I couldn't explain what I was feeling towards him but I knew that I liked the newly found emotions.

"Please say something.." Dylan's soft smile appeared and I found myself smiling back.

"Tell Sally that I had a good time." I was just about to close my window when I saw Dylan climbing through his to get in mine. "What the hell are you doing!?" I stutter, taking a step back.

He easily climbs in, our faces meeting inches apart. He takes a few steps back, noticing the awkwardness of being so close. I sit back on my bed, staring at Dylan as he glances around the room.

"I didn't try to miss the dinner.."

"Then why didn't you answer the phone calls?"

"I was.. ugh.. busy."

"Dylan, I don't wanna hear your lame excuses as too why you weren't there. All I know is that when I sat at that table with your family, without you, I was disappointed. And you can't even come up with a reasonable lie!" My voice breaks and I let out a small laugh to try and hid it.

"Maybe its because I don't wanna lie too you." Dylan moves my duffle bag from the computer chair and sits. "I don't wanna hurt you but I can tell I already have. Is there anyway I can make up for it?"

The words slipped out of my mouth because I could catch them back. "Take me out."

"Like on a date?" A smile crept on both of our faces. "Deal." I watch Dylan as he steps closer too me, kissing me on the cheek and exiting the room through the window again. He seemed to disappear as fast as he had appeared.

I laid back on my bed again stared at the ceiling with a huge smile. A knock at my door and a buzz of my cell phone force me up again.

"Come in!" I yell, jumping up to grab my cell phone from the computer desk.

"Hey, I head yelling is everything okay?" Graham was covered in oil and gas. I laugh at how gross yet attractive it looked. I had to admit Graham had a great figure and some nice features.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Fixing a few cars?"

"Yours to be exact!" With that Graham closed the door again and I sit back on my bed, unlocking my phone.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: DYLAN O'BRIEN**

**RECEIVED: 9:32 PM**

_TOMORROW. 11 AM. BE READY. ILL PICK YOU UP._

I smiled for a moment when confusion filled me. I lead forward looking into Dylan's window, he turns and looks at me. He waves and smiles before turning back to his tv.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**TO: DYLAN O'BRIEN**

**SENT: 9:36**

_HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?_

I quickly walk to my closet as I wait for a reply and change into my pajamas. I scan the few clothes I had that were worthy of sleeping in. I threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a classic band t-shirt. I walk to my bed as my phone lights up.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: DYLAN O'BRIEN**

**RECEIVED: 9:38**

_WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING I ADDED MINE AND SENT A QUICK MESSAGE TO MYSELF. _

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE **

**FROM: DYLAN O'BRIEN**

**RECEIVED: 9:39**

_YOU LOOK ADORABLE IN THOSE SWEATPANTS, BTW ;) _

I give a light smile towards him again but he never looks up from the tv. I finally allow myself to drift asleep for the night.

I awake to the smell of bacon and coffee. A great morning combination. I sit up, not bothering to change for breakfast with Graham. I walk towards the staircase yelling. "Smells great Graham! Be right down!"

I skimmed down the stairs and turned to find myself face-to-face with the O'Brien family. "Um.. I.. ugh.. I'll go change. Didn't realize we were having company."

"No need for that, sweetie!" Tom began. "Dylan felt bad about missed dinner so he insisted on making us breakfast."

My mouth dropped. "Your making us breakfast now? Is this our date?! Your a little early!" I look to the clock and see its only 8 am. I also find that everyone else is also still in pajama's.

Sally's face fills with confusion. "You guys know each other?"

"Oh yes, your super smooth little brother split my coffee all over me." I smirk at him.

"I bought you a new one! And no.." He winks which makes my stomach fill with butterflies. "This is breakfast, not our date. Now sit down!"

After we eat I find myself with few hours to get ready for our date. I replace my pajama's for a pair of dark red skinny jeans and a penguin comic shirt. I grab a black sweatshirt, seeing as if I didn't know as too where he was taking me.

I hear the door bell ring and I throw on my black All Star Converse and grab my black bag. Graham answers the door and I hear some small talk about breakfast being thrown back and forward. I rush down and stairs.

"Sorry I was.."

"You look beautiful." Dylan places another kiss on my cheek and I feel a heat rush through my body. Butterflies approach my stomach and my mind begins to get puzzled. Words seemed to be impossible.

Graham coughs and says his goodbyes as he rushes back down too the gym. He had always been pretty much single so affection kind of scared him.

"Shall we?" Dylan held his arm out for me too lock into.

I accept the gesture and he walks me to his blue Jeep again. He opens the door for me before rushing too his own side of the car.

"So where are we going?!" I tried.

"It's a surprise!" Dylan laughed looking at me while he started the engine.

I stare at him for a minute before leaning towards him and placing a kiss on his cheek, much like he had to me.

"What was that for?" He smirked which made me laugh more then anything else.

"Breakfast, taking me out, looking like that!"

"Like what?!" Dylan says as if offended.

"Handsome as can be when your simply in a dark plaid shirt and jeans!" I had a boost of confidence which was weird with all the things going on with my stomach and head.

"I'll take that as a kind compliment!" Dylan smiles while pulling out of my driveway.


End file.
